1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an electrical conduction structure, and more particularly, to a freely rotatable electrical conduction structure applicable to a receptacle.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, receptacles of a wall outlet or an extension cord are usually fixed, arranged in line, and can be used for multiple power plugs at the same time. However, sometimes it may be inconvenient for users that all receptacles can not be used at the same time because the interval between receptacles is too short or certain power plug has large volume or a particular shape to block the plugging of one or more plugs. Consequently, it is required for receptacles of a wall outlet or an extension cord to provide flexible use to avoid the above situations.